The path of endless Togethers
by DarqueDeath4444
Summary: To seal a deal, an experiment is given from Oto to Suna. Sakura has never been outside Kabuto's lab. Once a kidnapped child of Konoha, she was made using Kimimaro's DNA, giving her a body stronger and faster than most. In Suna, she is given to a young Gaara. Made to be loyal, knowing only to obey, Sakura stays beside Gaara, who soon realizes just how messed up the girl is. GaaSaku
1. Prologue

**Oh my...our? #$%&ing GODS!**

**We are so sorry, for starting another story which would probably slow down our updates for the others. **

_**Darque: In my defense, this is purely Raven's idea, and I was just forced to write it.**_

**Raven: I did not force you to do anything. I just asked if you would, and that if you didn't...**

_**Darque: That's called blackmail. Well, now that we've written it, we hope you like it!**_

**Raven: If you want us to continue, please leave a review!**

_**Prologue**_

Kabuto looked down at the girl. She looked frail, too frail for her age, but he knew that she was much more stronger than she looked. After all, she had been created through the DNA of some of Orochimaru's strongest followers. She had been originally from Konoha, but he doubted anyone would recognize her now, as she had been kidnapped just a few weeks after she was born and it had been five years since. The girl didn't know of her Konoha past, as no one had told her about it. She had never been outside his lab and though Kabuto had taken his time to teach her about the outside world and the Hidden Villages, he didn't think she really understood it.

Truth to be told, he had grown quite a soft spot for her.

Kabuto remembered the days and nights he had spent researching Kimimaro's DNA and unusual bone structure. Thanks to that, though the girl couldn't restructure her bones like those of the Kaguya clan, she could harden her bones under her skin at her will.

And so, Kabuto still didn't understand why Orochimaru was sending the girl away.

Said Sannin came through the door, back form his journey to Suna. "Get her ready." He ordered. "The deal's been made."

Kabuto bowed and Orochimaru left. He nudged the girl forwards. She complied without protest and the next few hours went by like a blur, where he straightened her hair, wiped her dirt covered skin and made her change.

Then Orochimaru was back, taking in the girl through narrowed eyes. "You are to take her to Suna as early as possible." He said. "And deliver her to the Kazekage."

Kabuto nodded.

"You are dismissed."

Kabuto grabbed the girl by her arm and led her out of the room.

* * *

><p>The Kazekage inspected the girl. With her pale skin, green eyes and pink hair, she looked almost doll like. Even her emotionless eyes matched those of a doll. He beckoned her over, so that she stood beside him. He called over his assistant. "Call Gaara." He ordered.<p>

A few minutes later, the door to his office opened. Yashamaru held the door as Gaara stepped hesitantly into the room.

"Gaara." The Kazekage called.

Gaara cringed.

"Come here."

The five year old boy did as told, stopping in front of the desk.

The Kazekage nudged the girl forwards, so that Gaara could see her. The boy flinched away from her, as if expecting some sort of rude rebut. The girl didn't look up at him, let alone open her mouth.

Gaara stared at the girl for a few more moments, before cautiously looking up at his father.

"This girl is going to stay here from now on." He said. "She is now yours."

Gaara blinked. "Mine?" He asked.

The Kazekage nodded. "From now on, she will stay with you. You may do as you please."

Gaara's eyes brightened and he turned to the girl.

"Now, take her to your room."

Gaara reached out slowly. The sand didn't react. He grasped the girl's wrist. The girl didn't flinch, or make any signs of movement. Gaara slowly pulled her towards the door. Soon, they were out of the room.

"Is it safe for her to stay with Gaara?" Yashamaru asked.

The Kazekage nodded. "I'm told she is much more than she looks. Besides, she is now Gaara's responsibility; killing her, leaving her alive, the choice is his."

Yashamaru shot another uneasy glance at the Kazekage but didn't say anymore. He turned and made his way after Gaara and the girl.

* * *

><p>Gaara sat the girl down onto the ground. "I-I'm Gaara." He muttered. "I'm the Kazekage's son."<p>

The girl didn't reply. "I have two siblings. Temari is my sister, and she's the oldest. Kankuro is my brother and he's the second. You can meet them next time."

Still nothing.

"I-I don't have a mother, and I don't know why, but everyone say's it's my fault.

Still not a sound. Gaara began to panic, though he didn't know why. "I-I don't have f-friends, cause children run away when they see me. The parents chase me away." He took a deep breath. "They say I'm a monster."

Yashamaru had slipped into the room and now he was watching the scene unfold with worried eyes.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Gaara asked. "Do you think I'm a monster too?"

The girl slowly shook her head.

"Then why aren't you saying anything?" Gaara repeated, something akin to desperation in his voice.

"Am I allowed to, Gaara-sama?" The girl asked quietly.

Gaara paused.

"Am I given permission to?"

Yashamaru came over and crouched next to Gaara.

"Of course." He murmured softly.

"What would you like me to say?"

Yashamaru nudged Gaara, slowly getting what the girl was trying to say.

"Wh-why are you here?" Gaara blurted out.

"I am here to serve you, Gaara-sama."

"I-I mean, where are your...parents?" Gaara stammered.

"I believe I do not have parents. If I do, I do not remember them. My apologies."

Gaara looked like he was going to panic. "Then...then...what's your name?"

"Name?"

Gaara nodded.

The girl looked up carefully, taking care as to not look at him directly in the eyes.

"Sakura, Gaara-sama. My name is Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>And there it goes!<strong>

**This is before Yashamaru tries to kill Gaara, so he's still the cute, innocent boy :P:P:P!**

**As we have said, if you like it and want us to continue, please leave us a review!**

**This will probably be a short story (Though we're sure we've said this gazillion of times).**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Everyone, thank you for supporting our story so far.**

**We wish you a very happy new year.**

**As Japanese, the new year is a very important time of the year. And therefore, we decided to update. Don't ask us how the two are related, cause we don't know?**

**We have a new Naruto story, so check it out please!**

**The summary is at the bottom.**

_**Chapter ONE**_

"Come on, Sakura-chan!" Gaara called. "Let's go to the park."

Sakura followed him, nodding. "Of course, Gaara-sama."

Gaara frowned, but shook it off. They soon reached the playground where other children were playing. For once, Gaara ignored them and went straight to the sand pit where he sat down in the middle. Sakura sat in front of him. Gaara played around for a while before a group of children finally gave in to their curiosity.

"Hey!"

Both Sakura and Gaara looked up.

A boy stood at the edge of the sand pit, five of his friends stand behind him.

"Don't you know that Gaara's a monster?" He asked.

Gaara flinched, watching Sakura's reaction almost cautiously.

Sakura just kept staring at the boy.

"Listen to Teru-kun." A girl insisted.

"It's true." Another said.

"Really." The boy, Teru, insisted. He picked up a fairly large rock which he could barely get his fingers around. "Watch." He tossed the stone at Gaara, who felt he sand moving to automatically defend him. However, before the sand could raise even a inch off the ground, Sakura was in front of him, catching the rock with her hand. Gaara watched, slightly fascinated, as Sakura gripped the rock and crushed it with her fist.

The boy who had thrown the rock slowly backed away.

"Please do not raise a hand against Gaara-sama." Sakura murmured.

Gaara winced once again. Sakura, noticing his discomfort, turned to him. "Gaara-sama, what are your orders?" She asked.

"O-Orders?" Gaara asked.

Sakura nodded. "Should I eliminate them?"

Teru let out a screech of fear. "Yo-you're a monster too!" The boy yelled. "Monsters hang out with monsters!"

Before Gaara could say anything, Teru and his gang of friends were running off towards their parents who had been watching anxiously. Teru wailed something with tears in his eyes and the group of adults glared at Gaara and Sakura before ushering their children off.

Gaara watched them leave, before turning to Sakura. "When you said eliminate, did you mean..."

Sakura tilted her head. "If you trying to say kill them, you are correct, Gaara-sama."

"Yo-You can't just kill someone." Gaara stuttered. "Because once someone's gone, they wont come back."

Sakura frowned. "I don't understand." She murmured. At Gaara's look, she elaborated. "Do you not kill people because you don't want them to come back?" Sakura asked. "Or have I got that wrong?"

It was Gaara's tun to be confused.

As Shukaku's host, he had already faced plenty of assassins, and therefor, death. He had never thought of it that way. Did they come to kill him because htey didn't want him to come back?

Sakura sat patiently in front of the boy.

Finally, Gaara broke out of his thoughts. "Let's go back, Sakura-chan. My siblings are going to be home today. You can meet them." He said, and hesutated. "They don't like me very much, but..."

Sakura simply nodded.

* * *

><p>Both Temari and Kankuro, like the rest of the villagers, were afraid of their younger brother. They both knew that it wasn't exactly Gaara's fault, but it was more to fit in than anything.<p>

The Kazekage, their father, had warned them of the girl whom had come to live with them, and that she was going to be hanging around Gaara. They were both curious as to see what this girl was like. Wasn't she worried that she would get killed?

Two sets of footsteps could be heard. They stopped outside the meeting room where Temari and Kankuro were currently waiting with Yashamaru.

The door was opened by a pink haired girl. She held the door open for Gaara, who quickly stepped through, thanking her.

Temari and Kankuro shuffled uneasily on their feet as Gaara slowly approached them.

"Temari, Kankuro." He greeted.

Temari nodded. "Hello, Gaara." Kankuro grunted a few words.

"This is Sakura-chan." Gaara said.

Sakura dipped her head. "Hello, Temari-san, Kankuro-san"

Said two were surprised by the show of respect but returned the greeting.

Yashamaru approached them. "Temari, Kankuro, the Kazekage-sama would like to speak to you." They nodded and left. Yashamaru then turned to Gaara and Sakura. "How was you day out?" He asked.

Gaara's smile brightened. "Oh yeah! We went to the park..."

* * *

><p>"It's my birthday today, Sakura-chan!" Gaara exclaimed. "I'm six now."<p>

Sakura blinked, then nodded. "Happy birthday, Gaara-sama." She said, words she had heard on Temari's birthday making it's way past her lips before she even realized it.

Gaara's eyes filled with happiness and Sakura found a rare smile making it's way to her face. She then realized that when she smiled, they were no longer forced.

"What would you like to do today, Gaara-sama?" Sakura asked. "We can do whatever you like today."

Gaara grinned. "We always do what I want." He said, then turned to face her curiously.

"Sakura-chan, when's your birthday?" He asked.

Sakura blinked. Her birthday?

Kabuto had said something about that.

"The twenty eighth of March." She said.

Gaara nodded seriously. "We have to celebrate it when it comes around." He said.

Sakura smiled again. "As you wish, Gaara-sama."

* * *

><p>Gaara smashed through his room window. At the sound, Sakura quickly sat up.<p>

She had really keep senses. It was close to a miracle that Gaara had managed to slip out earlier that night without her realizing.

But now, he wished he hadn't.

Yashamaru's betrayal, as well as his final moments, flashed before his eyes.

_Betrayal. _

_Everyone ended up betraying him._

He looked at Sakura, who stared back at him, trying to figure out what had happened.

_He wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't allow her to betray him as well._

Gaara pinned the girl to the ground. Sakura lay underneath him without protesting. His sand rose to the left side of her forehead. Without hesitating, he tore at her flesh.

His sand took a few moments to draw blood, and he gritted his teeth, probably being more rough than necessary. Sakura didn't release a single sound of protest or pain.

Gaara finally finished and drew back slightly. He looked into her eyes. Sakura's eyes didn't hold any hints of pain or anger or hatred.

Just submission and understanding.

And from that day, everything changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's chapter one!<strong>

**Once again, have a happy new year! (If it's not yet new year, re-read this when it is! If it has already passed, happy late new year!)**

**Hope you guys continue to support our stories!**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter TWO**_

Gaara stepped through the door to his room. He had been sent on another boring mission. Shukaku raged within him, not at all satisfied with the half a dozen bandits he had squeezed to death with his sand during his C rank mission. It was most definitely not his fault that the client had gotten in the way and had nearly lost a limb.

He plopped down on his bed, clutching head. After a while, the pain of Shukaku faded away, just leaving a throbbing behind.

He looked around his room, and noticed that Sakura wasn't there.

"Sakura." He called, but there was no reply. She usually appeared whenever he called her name, and that was because she was always within earshot. This meant that Sakura was too far away to hear him. Gaara gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes.

The girl was like a snake. Sly, powerful and always managed to slip away form everything. Gaara had to admit that she was a genius, maybe even a prodigy. She always had a countless amount of possible scenarios running through her mind, and had a counter for each. He knew this better than anyone.

He also knew his father was regretting giving the girl to him, all those years ago. She would have made the perfect assassin. She could harden her bones to the point she was immune to most of his attacks. Sakura had never told him where she had been before she had come to him, but that was one of the few things Gaara had decided to let her keep to herself.

Besides, no one had expected her to live this long.

She had come when he was five, and now, they were twelve. For seven years, Sakura had stayed with him, not a word of complaint or protest. Sometimes, Gaara felt a very foreign and yet, familiar warmth spread throughout him. And then the present caught up with him and it was gone. But it was there.

There was a knock at the door and Gaara instantly recognized Sakura's chakra signature outside. His sand moved, unlocking the door and Sakura stepped through. "My apologies for not greeting you, Gaara-sama." She murmured, bowing her head.

Gaara held back from lashing out. He would listen to her first. He flicked his finger, indicating for her to enter. Sakura moved into the room, closing the door behind her. Gaara gestured for her to come closer and once she was within arms reach, he grabbed her arm. He felt her skin, sandy from the thin layer of sand enveloping her. If anyone but him were to grab her in a threatening way, the sand would react. There wasn't enough sand to harm them, but it would be enough of a defense from small cuts.

He grasped her wrist in a grip that would surely leave a mark, not that he minded. She belonged to him, so why shouldn't he be allowed to mark her?

He plopped the girl onto his lap and buried his nose into her hair. He took a deep breath before nibbling on her ear. "Where were you?" He asked.

Sakura shifted a little, otherwise staying still. "I was at the Kaze-kage-sama's office, Gaara-sama." She said. "He called for me."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "And...did you know that I was back?"

Sakura nodded. "Of course, Gaara-sama."

"Then why didn't you come to greet me?" He growled against the pale skin of her neck.

"Kaze-kage-sama didn't allow me to leave." It sounded like an excuse, but he knew that the one person Sakura wouldn't lie to was him.

Gaara ran his sharp teeth down the length of her neck. "You stayed with my father, even though you knew I was back?" He asked.

"I-" Whatever she was going to say was interrupted by her own gasp.

Gaara tore his teeth through the pale skin of her neck, biting as hard as he could. He drew back momentarily, licking his lips before plunging his tongue into the wound. He moved it around until a sharp gasp of pain erupted from Sakura's mouth.

"Your top priority should be _me_." Gaara snarled. "Not my father. If the choice were me or my father, your answer should be obvious!" He ran his tongue up Sakura's cheek, leaving behind a trail of blood. "Tell me, who do you belong to?"

"You, Gaara-sama."

"I am always above my father. You are to obey me and only me. You are _mine_. You are to follow my orders and take them above what others give you. It I order you to do something, you do it, regardless of the fact that the one who may be opposing is my father, the Kaze-kage."

Sakura nodded. Gaara roughly shoved the girl away. She crouched on the ground, head bowed. He clenched his fist and another gasp of pain freed itself from Sakura's mouth. He flicked his finger and from his height, could see the blood dripping down Sakura's cheek, landing on the ground.

"Look up."

Sakura did so, blinking her eyes furiously. However, she made no moves to rub her eye. The 愛 mark on her left forehead was welling blood, trailing down her face. Gaara decided that he liked the way her eye looked red. He twitched his hand again and a new wave of blood seeped out. Maybe it hadn't been such a bad idea when he had decided to leave grains of sand in her wound.

"You have a mouth. Use it. Who do you belong to?"

"You, Gaara-sama."

Gaara relaxed his fist and gently swiped his hand to the side. The sand on her trailed across her face, cupping her wound, stopping the blood from spilling into her eye. "Good." He watched blood drip down Sakura's neck.

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispered. "So just listen to me, okay?" Sakura nodded.

"Deal with the wound." Gaara told her.

Sakura dipped her head and reached up with her hand. A warm glow of chakra, looking so out of place, appeared on her hand. She ran a finger over the bite marks and they quickly healed. The bleeding of her forehead stopped too. Gaara nodded and the clump of sand around her forehead broke apart, once again layering itself on her skin.

Gaara growled at the thought of Sakura spending time with someone other than him. "Are you still spending time with that...that..."

Sakura tilted her head. "Chiyo-baa-sama?" Sakura asked. Gaara gruffly nodded. "Yes. She has been teaching me the art of healing, poisons, as well as the usage of chakra strings."

Gaara pressed down the negative feelings pooling within him. Everything she did was for him and he knew it.

Suddenly, she vanished with a swish of movement.

There was another knock at the door, which opened to reveal Sasori, his cousin, and one of the people who Gaara could tolerate. However, he had just recently began working for the Kazekage, and was still one of the many people who didn't know exactly where Sakura stood. To him, and many others, she was a 'pink haired girl who always seems to be around Gaara'.

Sasori nodded at him. "The Kaze-kage wants to see you." He said. He glanced around the room curiously, before leaving. Gaara scowled, but got to his feet.

* * *

><p>"Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara." The Kazekage said. "You three are entering the Chunin Exams which are to be held in Konoha as a team."<p>

Gaara narrowed his eyes.

The Kazekage met his youngest son's gaze with a smirk. "And you have a job."

* * *

><p>The Kazekage had finished speaking. Gaara, though unwillingly, had etched the 'plan' to mind.<p>

"Any questions?"

Temari stepped slightly forwards. "When are we leaving?" She asked.

The Kazekage turned around dismissively in his chair. "In a weeks' time." He told them.

Temari and Kankuro bowed. They slowly withdrew from the room. Gaara followed a second later. The moment the door had closed behind them, both Temari and Kankuro stiffened, glancing nervously at Gaara. Gaara ignored them, turning his head around as if he were looking for something.

"Sakura!"

There wasn't even a heartbeat of pause before there was a swish of movement and clothing, and the pinkette appeared in front of Gaara.

"Yes, Gaara-sama?"

Gaara nodded in satisfaction. "I am to leave for Konoha in a weeks time. You are to come with me."

Sakura nodded.

He scowled, mulling over a decision. "Tell me about Konoha."

Sakura dipped her head. "Konoha, unlike Suna, is a place full of trees. It rarely, if not ever, has problems with lack of food and water. It is said to be one of the most powerful of all Hidden Villages." Sakura paused.

"How about the people there?" Gaara pressed.

"Konoha is the village housing some of the most powerful and well known clans, such as the Uchiha clan and Hyuga clan, as well as the Yamanaka clan and the Nara clan. It is the birth village of the Yellow Flash, the fourth and current Hokage of Konoha, the famous son of Hatake Sakumo, Copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi, and the prodigy, Uchiha Itachi."

Gaara nodded curtly. "That's enough." He turned around. "I'm going to the training ground. Sakura?"

"Of course, Gaara-sama."

Gaara's sand poured out of his gourd. A tendril grasped Sakura's wrist, pulling her towards him. He grabbed her around the waist and they disappeared in a swirl of sand.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the very late update. Also if there were any errors. (There will probably be a lot)(Was slightly rushed)<strong>

_**Darque: Raven broke his arm. A car ran into him(ish).**_

**Raven: It wasn't my fault. The car ran into me.**

_**Darque: That's what I said.**_

**Raven: I meant that it wasn't my fault.**

_**Darque: Yeah, cause cars just randomly run into people who are waiting for the traffic light to turn from RED to GREEN.**_

**Raven: ...**

**Tell us what you think, okay?**

**Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter THREE**_

"Sakura!"

There was a flash of movement behind him, and Sakura appeared in front of him, crouching and head lowered.

"Yes, Gaara-sama?"

Gaara smirked to himself. "I'm thirsty."

Sakura dipped her head and stood up. She turned around, but a tendril of sand snatched her ankle. Sakura stopped and the sand crawled up until it was wrapped securely around her waist.

The sand tugged her backwards and Gaara wrapped his arms around the pinkette.

He moved Sakura's hair out of the way and bit her neck, hard enough to draw blood. He drew back and watched the crimson liquid seep out and roll slowly down her pale neck. He licked up before it could drip any further down and soak into her clothes.

Not that anyone would notice.

Sakura was wearing a crimson kimono top over a red short andon bakama. People believed that her clothes were previously white, but had been soaked in the blood Gaara spilled. It was laughable, really.

After a few more goes of inspecting then licking, Gaara shoved Sakura away. The girl easily caught her balance and landed in a crouch before him once again. Sometimes, her gracefulness annoyed him.

"I'm going to go training. Come."

Sakura obediently stepped after him as he left his room.

* * *

><p>Without a word, Gaara sent a wave of sand at Sakura. The pinkette easily moved out of the way. Her feet were a blur as she gracefully dodged the tendrils of sand, staying just out of reach of the sand hands. Maybe it was Gaara's fault for doing this every chance he got, but it still annoyed him. By the looks of it, Sakura looked like she could dodge his attacks in his sleep. Not to mention that even if he <em>did<em> manage to catch, his sand wouldn't be able to break her body past her bones. Sure, he could draw blood, but thanks to her bone structure and strength, it was impossible for her to break a bone. In a way, it was similar to his Sand Armour.

Sakura landed neatly on her feet a few feet away. She stomped the ground with her foot, sending a fissure towards him. The sand at his feet rose into the air, taking Gaara with it. The sand bridged over the crack, depositing him on a flat piece of land.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked.

Sakura paused. "Chiyo-baa-sama told me of her rival, Senju Tsunade, who came up with the technique of channeling Chakra to ones fists in order to power up the blows. Chiyo-baa-sama explained the basics of it and I figured it out myself."

Gaara slowly nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Gaara-sama?" She asked.

Gaara shook his head. "Nothing." He said. "I'm leaving." Sand rose into the air, cocooning him. He vanished.

* * *

><p>"Good, at least you're all on time." Sasori nodded in approval. Temari and Kankuro nodded respectfully while Gaara completely ignored him. One of the Kazekage's personal servants held out a stack of travel papers, which Sasori took. He flipped through the papers, pausing on the last. "Sakura?" He glanced up at the servant.<p>

"That's...Gaara's girl." He said, then looked around nervously. "She doesn't seem to be around, but she just appears, I guess, so you shouldn't really be surprised if she's there all of a sudden."

Sasori narrowed his eyes and slowly nodded. He scanned through their information then dismissed the servant. He stuffed the papers into his cloak and turned to face the team.

"We'll be heading out now." He told the siblings. "You have everything you need, right? You better, because I'm not waiting for you if you forget anything."

* * *

><p>"Ga-Gaara?" Temari asked before she could stop herself. Gaara turned his gaze from the tree to her. They had decided to camp for the night. Kankuro had been sent to collect wood for a fire while Sasori had gone to a near by river for water and if he were lucky, a few fish.<p>

"Where's Sakura?" She remembered the girl's paper being in the pile Sasori had, but as far as she was concerned, she hadn't seen the girl.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Why are you asking?" He asked.

Temari shuddered at the Killing Intent being released. "N-no, I was just curious-"

"Where she is is none of your concern." Gaara interrupted sharply.

"Right, sorry." Temari flinched away from the burning glare and pressed her back harder against the tree she was leaning against. A few seconds later, Sasori reappeared form the trees, refilled bottles in one hand and a six fishes in the other. He blinked at the think air before looking around. "Where's Kankuro?" He asked.

Gaara ignored him while Temari shrug. "He hasn't come back."

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "Isn't he taking his time?" He muttered.

"But isn't he too late?" Temari asked. "Shouldn't he be back by now?"

Sasori nodded. "He should." He glanced at Gaara, then turned to look around the trees. "I'll-"

"When are you guys going to sleep?" Gaara snapped. "Your yakking is very annoying."

"But Kankuro's not back-" Temari flinched and stopped mid-sentence at the harsh glare.

"If he has died on a simple journey, he is not worthy of being on my team." Gaara sneered.

Temari desperately turned to Sasori, who sighed. "Gaara, wait a moment. We haven't even eaten the fish I actually bothered to catch. I'll go look for-"

"No need." Gaara interrupted. "He's here."

Something came falling from above them and Temari tensed, a hand flying to a weapon, when the lump on the ground moved and revealed itself to be Kankuro.

"Ow..."

"Kankuro! Where were you?" Temari gasped, shaking off her shock of him falling out of the trees. "Why were you up-"

"I got lost." Kankuro laughed nervously. "Also, the wood-"

Something else came falling from above, hitting the ground around Kankuro, a few hitting said Genin on the head. Rubbing his head, Kankuro picked up the scattered branches and sticks. Sasori wordlessly nudged him aside and piled it up before lighting the fire. He then placed the fish around it.

"So, what were you doing, Kankuro?" Sasori asked.

"Well, as I was saying, I got lost, but then someone who I assume to be Sakura dragged me back-"

Gaara snarled, cutting him off. "Do not talk about her."

Kankuro shuddered and shut his mouth. Sasori turned the fish over before handing one to each Genin, keeping the one for himself. He eyed the last two fishes before Kankuro asked for another. Sasori held up the last. "Do you want to give this to your...friend?" He asked Gaara.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. His sand moved, taking the fish from Sasori and tossing it into the trees. Temari opened her mouth but closed it again when there was a faint rustle. One second, the fish was falling, and the next, it was gone in a flash of movement.

Gaara leaned back against his tree.

"Is your friend going to be fine without a fire?" Sasori asked absentmindedly.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Yes." Sasori shrug.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, people!<strong>

**We have a new idea for another NARUTO fanfic (Sorry) and we were wondering about which pairing you would like it to be.**

**Just review or PM the pairing you would like and later, we'll put up a poll.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, chapter three is here!<strong>

**Mwahahahaha!**

**_Darque: Tomorrow is the last day of school! Then we have Chinese New Year holidays!_**

**Raven: Good for you. I have school.**

_**Darque: I know, right?**_

**Raven:...**

_**Darque: So, how's that arm? The one you broke when you ran into a car?  
><strong>_

**Raven: The CAR ran into ME!**

_**Darque: Ops, my bad. Then again, it's not too hard to imagine you charging into a car on purpose.**_

**Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter FOUR**_

"I see it!" Kankuro gasped. "Is that Konoha?" He pointed between the trees at the walls in the far distance.

Sasori nodded. He looked around, wondering how the Sakura kid followed them without being seen or sensed. He turned to Gaara. "You're going to need to call out your friend, you know. I have her papers and she can't enter without them."

Gaara gritted his teeth, the words 'No' at the tip of his tongue. _'Even if she has to stay outside the village, if I call her, she'll come flying to my side, village walls or not.'_

But even he understood that that was not something that he should do. After all, if Sakura jumped the wall, guards would try to stop her. Sakura will kill the guards. Sakura would then be arrested for killing Konoha shinobi. Sakura would be taken away.

Gaara nodded.

They kept moving for another hour, and there were only a few kilometers left until the village gates.

Gaara suddenly stopped in his steps. The rest of the team slowed down but when Gaara didn't even look at them, they glanced at each other before moving ahead.

"Sakura." Gaara looked around.

"Gaara-sama?" Gaara turned around. Sakura crouched a few meters behind him.

"We're entering the village soon. Sasori has your papers. Stay with me."

* * *

><p>Sasori's steps faltered just a tiny bit. The chakra signature that had flared to life behind him was small, but that was only because it had been compressed to the point it felt like it would explode any second. He glanced behind him and saw that Gaara had rejoined them. He glanced up, towards the new source of chakra.<p>

Pink hair seemed to glow in the little sunlight which slipped in between the trees. This 'Sakura' easily seemed to be matching their steps, moving gracefully, just like someone who had done this many, many times. Sasori noted that he had never seen her in the training grounds, or felt her chakra signature anywhere.

* * *

><p>Sasori held out the papers to the guards, who took them and quickly scanned them through. He handed them back to the Puppet Master and stepped aside so that they could enter the village.<p>

Silence spread as they made their way towards the Inn in which they would be staying at. Sasori ordered two rooms and took the keys, handing one to Kankuro and the other to Temari.

"Okay, girls in one room, boys in the other." He said, though there was something lacking in his tone. Temari and Kankuro glanced at each other, then at Gaara.

"Sakura stays with me." Gaara hissed. "I don't care about what you want."

Sasori sighed in a 'I-knew-you-were-going-to-say-that' kind of way before taking the key from Temari and handing it to Gaara. "So, I'll room with you guys." He told Gaara. The Jinchuriki shrugged.

"You can hang around the village or something, I don't care. Just be back by seven, as we'll be having dinner. Don't keep me waiting, or you'll have no dinner, and you will go to sleep hungry."

He dismissed them and then entered the room he was sharing with Gaara and Sakura. He put down his stuff before sitting on the bed. He then pulled out a scroll and began messing with his puppets.

A few seconds later, the door opened and he look up. Gaara led Sakura into the room by her arms and sat down onto the beg, tugging Sakura after him. He wrapped his arms around her wait and buried his nose into the curve of her neck.

Sakura didn't seemed fazed at all as she sat there, not moving. No fear or anything.

Sasori turned back to his puppets, and after a few more moment, he noticed the feeling of someone watching him. He looked up again.

Sakura's green gaze was watching him work. As his hands stopped in their tracks, Sakura slowly looked up at him.

"What?" Sasori asked.

Gaara instantly stiffened. His eyes shot up to his and the Jinchuriki slowly drew back.

"Sakura?" He asked. "What are you looking at?"

The girl lowered her head. "Sorry."

"What were you looking at?" Gaara pressed.

Sakura stiffened just a tiny bit.

"It's okay. Tell me." Gaara's tone screamed _it's an order_.

Sakura hesitated for a split second. "Sasori-san's-"

Gaara's hand clamped around the back of Sakura's neck. Sasori could see the strength behind the grip.

Gaara's second hand snaked out and he wrapped both hands around Sakura's throat. "And why were you looking at him?"

"I have never seen someone tending to their puppet before-"

"And why would you want to watch something like that?"

"I was curious-"

"Something like you doesn't need curiosity! You don't need to know anything!" Gaara snarled. "All you need to see and hear and feel is _me_!"

Sasori had always wondered what kind of relationship Gaara and Sakura had. It seemed like Gaara was much more possessive than he had originally thought.

"You are nothing! Nothing but something that belongs to me! You don't need to know about anyone or anything else. All you need to know is me!"

Sakura's eyes widened just a tiny bit, and she seemed to be fighting her hands from flying to her throat.

"Gaara!" Sasori put his puppet pieces down. "That's enough!"

Gaara turned his harsh gaze to him. "Shut up!"

"You're going to kill her!"

At this, Gaara froze. His hands slowly loosened their grip and Sakura let out a choked cough. She took in gulps of air and leaned forwards, trying to get air through to her lungs.

"Look at what you made me do..." Gaara murmured. He reached forwards and tugged on the girl's shoulders, making her sit up right. With a tenderness Sasori had never seen the Jinchuriki display, Gaara gently rubbed at the rapidly showing purple hand prints. Sand slipped out of Gaara's gourd and moved towards Gaara's bag. The sand disappeared inside, re-appearing moments later with a water container. Gaara handed the bottle to Sakura, who slowly took it. "Drink." She quickly complied, taking a few, quick sips.

"Just look at me. That's all you need to do." Gaara said. "That is your only living purpose. That is the sole reason of your existence."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, people!<strong>

**We have a new idea for another NARUTO fanfic (Sorry) and we were wondering about which pairing you would like it to be.**

**However, we don't mind if they are repeated. ****Just review or PM the pairing you would like and later, we'll put up a poll.**

* * *

><p><strong>This one is slightly (and we mean VERY slightly) longer than usual. (By like, a few hundred words)<strong>

**Raven: So, I'm the only one here today, cause Darque's not here. Aaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnndddddddd...**

**We've hit a slight problem...okay...a HUGE problem. A life-threatening problem known as WRITERS BLOCK! And so, can people just randomly give us ideas? Like, what kind of things you want to see in this story. It can be anything, really. THANK YOU XD**

**Read and Review!**

**PS:**

**Sorry if I sound very weird.****  
>:)<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Please check out our newest story! The summary is at the bottom.**

_**Chapter FIVE**_

"I have somethings I need to do." Gaara said. "My siblings have decided to go out. You need to keep an eye on them." He patted Sakura's head, sinking his teeth into the stretch of flesh which he had been licking for the past few minutes. "Keep them out of trouble." He grasped the girl's wrist and held it up, eyeing a wristband made of his sand. He lowered his head to her ear. "If anything happens, send a pulse of chakra. I'll sense it." He whispered, then gently held her in place as he nibbled on her ear.

He pulled back and stood up.

Sakura immediately slipped off the couch and crouched, head lowered. "Of course, Gaara-sama."

Gaara led Sakura out of their room by her wrist, to where his siblings and Sasori were sitting around the living room.

Gaara gave Sakura one more lick along her jaw line before he drew back and turned to his siblings. "I expect you to not cause any trouble." He said.

Both Temari and Kankuro nodded. Sasori lazily waved from his place on the bed. "Be back before dark." He randomly called out.

Gaara vanished in a swirl of sand, leaving Temari, Kankuro and Sakura.

The moment the Jinchuriki was gone, Sasori sat up. "Sakura."

The girl looked up from her crouched position on the ground. "Yes, Sasori-sama?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "You're bleeding." He indicated to the bleeding wound on her neck.

Sakura blinked, then raised a glowing hand up to her bite mark, cleanly healing it.

Temari and Kankuro felt the tension in the air and went back to their room.

It had been two days since Sasori had seen Gaara's possessiveness over the girl. A part of him felt sorry for the girl. As far as he knew, she had arrived through some secret deal the Kazekage had sealed with someone.

Simply put, she had been passed form one person to another as property. And judging from how the girl had reacted to Gaara's taunting and claims, she was quite used to it.

She was someone who had been brought up being told that she was below humans, that she was nothing more than an object. And what worried Sasori the most was the fact that she seemed to accept it without question.

He glanced at the girl's eyes and noticed the glow it held.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

Sakura blinked, surprised that he had been able to read her gaze. Sasori inwardly smirked. Of course. He was someone who appreciated knowledge. he would recognize the look of wonder anywhere.

Sakura shook her head. "Please do not let it bother you."

Sasori leaned forwards. "Just tell me."

"I do not need curiosity." Sakura murmured. "Please do not trouble yourself over something like me."

Had Sasori been anyone else, he would have flinched at the girl referring to herself as an object. Instead, he opened his mouth. "Tell me." He said as gently as he could, while trying to mimic Gaara's tone.

Automatically, almost as if it were instinct, girl instantly answered. "Are you related to Chiyo-baa-sama?" She asked quietly.

Sasori was slightly taken back by that question. "Yes..." He paused. "She's my grandmother." He briefly wondered if that had been her question all along, and then wondered how she knew. He voiced his question and the girl instantly answered.

"When Chiyo-baa-sama trains me, I was sometimes invited into her house. There, I caught a glimpse of a photo, and you reminded me of the person in it."

Sasori nodded slowly, knowing that his grandmother had a lot of photos lying around.

Just then, the door opened again, revealing Gaara's older siblings. "Uh...Sakura? We're heading out now. We were wondering if you..." Temari trialed off.

Sakura dipped her head, then turned to Sasori, head lowered.

Sasori, having seen then girl in the Kazekage's office once of twice, knew what she was waiting for. "You're free to go." 'You're dismissed' just didn't seem right.

Sakura lowered her head more than it already was, before quickly stepping off to the side. She trailed after Temari and Kankuro as they left the inn.

* * *

><p>Temari nudged Kankuro, who glared at his sister. Temari glared back and Kankuro let out a sigh of defeat. "Er...Sakura-chan?" Kankuro called. The girl turned to him. "Is there anything you want to do? Do you want to go eat something?"<p>

Sakura kept on her emotionless mask. "Anything you wish to do is fine for me." She replied softly.

The siblings exchanged looks. "Why don't we get something to eat?" Temari asked.

Sakura simply nodded. She flicked her wrists and vanished.

The siblings glanced at each other one more time before turning to lead the way towards the main street, knowing that Sakura would follow.

Just as Kankuro turned the corner, something, or _someone_ came running into him.

The young boy looked up. He didn't even have a chance to say anything before Kankuro had his collar in a vice grip, lifting him into the air.

More people came around the corner. A blonde boy who looked around Gaara's age was accompanied by a girl and two younger children. "Hey! What are you doing to Konohamaru! Put him down!" The blonde yelled.

* * *

><p>Naruto scowled as the ninja lifted Konohamaru higher.<p>

The blonde girl watched for a while, horror slowly growing in her eyes. "Kankuro! Stop!"

The boy, Kankuro, turned to face the girl.

"What if Gaara finds out?"

Kankuro shrug. "Temari...what Gaara doesn't know wont kill him." He turned back to the boy.

Temari took in a gulp of air. _Gaara didn't know, but Sakura was somewhere nearby, and everything she sees would be relayed back to Gaara._

Kankuro suddenly dropped the boy who darted back to his friends. A stone had been thrown, hitting Kankuro's arm. Both siblings looked up. Naruto looked up too, noticing Sasuke. He jumped down from the tree and walked over towards them, hands in his pocket. Ami's eyes instantly lit up. "Sasuke-kun!" Naruto cringed.

Sasuke scowled at the two shinobi. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Before either siblings could reply, a girl with pink hair appeared in front of them.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"I apologize if our actions have offended you in any way." She dipped her head, then turned to the siblings. "Temari-san, Kankuro-san."

Kankuro stiffened. "Well, you see..."

There was a pulse of chakra, and another person appeared in a whirl of sand. The pink haired girl instantly dropped onto one knee, head lowered respectfully. Kankuro stiffened more than before and Temari took a small step back."You are a disgrace to our village. What were you doing?" The newcomer asked.

Kankuro shivered. "Listen Gaara! These guys started it-"

Gaara ignored him, instead turning to the Konoha shinobi. "I apologize about the trouble." He muttered, then turned to his siblings. "We're going."

"Wait!" Sasuke called before he could stop himself. "You aren't from this village. Why are you here?"

Temari scowled, but before she could say anything, Gaara held up his hand, then shot the pink haired girl a look.

The girl nodded. "Gaara-sama and his siblings are here for the Chunin Exams."

"Chunin Exams? What's that?" Naruto asked.

Temari proceeded to explain the Chunin Exams.

"We're going." Gaara repeated. He turned around, but was once again stopped by Sasuke.

"Wait! What's your name?"

Temari turned around. "What? Me?"

Sasuke shook his head. "The one with the gourd." He paused. "And the girl with pink hair."

Gaara inwardly snarled at the mention of the girl but answered. "Gaara." He then shook his head.

Sasuke turned to girl, who kept quiet. "What about you?"

"I am not permitted to say my name." She murmured.

"Not permitted?" Sasuke asked.

"Permission has not been given, and therefore, I cannot tell you my name." She repeated.

Sasuke opened his mouth again, but stopped when Gaara grabbed the girl by her arm and dragged her to her feet. "We're going." He snarled. "Who are you?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Uchiha Sasuke." He said.

Gaara nodded, then dragged the girl to his side. They were gone in a swirl of sand.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, people!<strong>

**We have a new NARUTO story up!**

**If you have time, please check it out!**

**Of Tales Now and Long Ago:**

**The Ōtsutsuki clan's plan for revenge had begun long ago. The Haruno clan was created simply to decide the heir to the Ōtsutsuki clan. The responsibilities of being the last heir come crashing down onto the shoulders of Haruno Ōtsutsuki Sakura. Following the plan, she is found by Konoha. However, as she learns more about people, Sakura begins to doubt where her loyalties truly lie.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Darque: I...am...BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!<em>**

**Raven: Ohhh...I so didn't notice.**

_**Darque: I wasn't telling you. I was telling all our readers.**_

**Raven: Oh.**

_**Darque: Did you know?**_

**Raven: What?**

_**Darque: We finally got a oven which you can adjust the tempratre, not just 'High', 'Low' and 'Medium'! Now I can bake!**_

**Raven: You? Bake? You and bake don't do in the same sentence, unless there's a 'not' in between!**

_**Darque: How dare you!  
><strong>_

**Raven: I dare because I was the one that was poisoned due to the fact that I ate the birthday cake you made for me!**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
